


Give It A Little Push

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Dark Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Fanart, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Give It A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resurrectedhippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [resurrectedhippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/pseuds/resurrectedhippo) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord Handle: resurrectedhippo#8509
> 
> Short Prompts:  
> 1). Prostitution/Sex Work  
> 2). Alcohol/Drug Abuse/Going to rehab  
> 3). HydraCap non-con
> 
> Long Prompts:  
> 1). A love that's lost. Missed opportunity. Post-EG, Steve time travels to another timeline and makes good on his promise to live a life with Tony only to find that Tony is already with someone else.  
> 2). CW-Not A Fix-it. Steve and Tony meet up in hotels to have rough sex. It goes too far.  
> 3). Steve using BARF post-EG and thinks its real. Gets stuck in a loop. 
> 
> DO NOT WANTS: A/B/O, daddy kink, bestiality, puppy play, age play, dark Tony or Superior Iron Man, fluff. 
> 
> LIKES: I enjoy psychological horror and dark fic. I'm a big fan of heart pulverizing angst. All the hurt, no comfort. Happy ending is not needed. I enjoy major character death, mental illness/mental health issues, terminal illness, and non-con. I also like dark Steve and Hydra Cap, so I'd be interested in seeing that in an MCU fic. Steve with anger issues. Bitterness and sad, sad, sad all around. Hate sex is also good. Graphic violence with or without recovery. PTSD. Pining. Gardening. Thick description. Introspection. Heavy angst. :)
> 
> Additional likes: Art, baking, memes, comics, playlists, references to music and film.


End file.
